Visions of the Past
by dude932
Summary: When Moroha begins to recall explicit dreams of his past lives, how will they effect the relationships of his modern life? Contain's Lemon's, Incest and Pointless Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Moroha knew this was a dream of the past, a more happy one than he was use too, a pleasant memory not one of destruction by the hands of the Ancient Dragon. No bloody battlefield lay before him and no feeling of dread at losing someone precious to him. This time he was Kensei Fraga, the guardian of the Holy Sword again, not the King of the Netherworld, his other previous life. He stood looking in a mirror within the confines of a regal room, dressed in casual clothes not of the armour he wore usually. The afternoon sun had dimmed the room in an orange glow. He had to mentally smile, his old face looked just like the one he saw in the reflection now.

"Fraga." He knew that voice, far to common not to be able to place it however the tone was clearly out of place. Not hyperactive, instead soft and sensual while holding an edge of something else. Anticipation built up in his old self, as he turned, Moroha was speechless at what he saw, however Fraga wasn't.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I Sarasha?" Fraga spoke, a smile at his lips as he approached the bed where Satsuki, no where Sarasha sat at the end of it, excitement growing in his past self.

She wore an appealing one-piece light pink nightgown similar to her hair colour, the fabric itself was translucent allowing her skin to be seen. It rested on her with two shoulder straps, and a frilly cloth was sewn around her chest so that her decency was still in place. But under that, it split, leaving her abdomen and navel exposed, covering only her sides and back. As if that wasn't enticing enough, the hemline was above her hips, though not by much. She of course had underwear on, provocative lingerie similarly pink in nature. Moroha was stunned, he knew that Fraga and Sarasha were siblings, but also more. But that was just from a few snippets of the past he had witnessed, Moroha had never delved deeper into those memories.

"You always keep me waiting, Fraga." Sarasha pouted as she slid off the end of the bed, standing before him. "But, you do always make it up to me." She rose a hand, reaching up to cup Fraga's face. Moroha was overwhelmed at the love he felt from Fraga towards Sarasha in this moment, despite knowing that the relations between siblings was wrong, he couldn't fault his past self, the love he felt for Sarasha was genuine and if he believed Sarasha was feeling the same way, he now understood why Satsuki was so devoted to him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you with pleasure you've never felt before." Fraga leaned down, one hand on Sarasha's cheek, the other curling beneath the nightgown and cupping the small of her back, pulling her close and deepening their embrace.

As their mouths pressed against each other, Fraga's tongue won dominance easily, the hand on her back sliding down to the waistband of her underwear and with practised ease, slid them down past her thighs allowing them to fall to her feet. With a slight push the kiss broke and Sarasha stumbled back out of breath and lay down on the bed, Moroha was taken aback in awe as Fraga stared on, Moroha had found Satsuki cute, but Sarasha was beautiful. The way her tiny waist contrasted with her child-bearing hips, her full thighs, her toned calves and her cute little feet… 'they' just couldn't stop staring. It only took moments before Fraga had disrobed himself before approaching Sarasha, hovering over her. For the first time Moroha saw Sarasha act embarrassed, it was cute.

"Are you ready?" Fraga questioned gently, hand raised to her cheek once more as she leaned into it, opening her eyes to stare up into his.

"Yes. Please, brother. Use me as you wish. Pleasure me." Moroha would have stopped then, the mention of the forbidden act would have halted it all for him having grown up in modern society were such things were frowned upon, but Fraga only seemed enamoured by it even more. Was his past self really so depraved to be aroused by such a thing?

"My Sarasha." He began to press his length into his sister, delighting in the way her breath caught in her throat, the way her legs spread even further to welcome him into her sweet, tight hole and the soft, whimpering noises of pained-pleasure she let out. Moroha felt everything, the pleasure and the way Sarasha responded to 'their' touch was something he wouldn't soon forget. Moroha was a back seat spectator to what transpired next and it utterly stunned him. Fraga was roughter that Moroha had expected him to be, believing Fraga to be a gentle lover. But Moroha could feel it deep down, Fraga needed to ravish her hard and long first, he was aiming for something but also for himself.

"F-Fraga!" Sarasha cried, her voice wavering on the edge of a scream. She clutched the fabric of the sheets with both hands, her nails digging into the mattress. Her legs rose off the bed as he gripped her thighs pushing them up until he doubled her to the point that her feet were either side of her head, pounding her fast and hard, his balls slapping against his sister's ass with each deep, cervix-hitting stroke. Sarasha tried her best to squeeze and clench herself around him, trying to massage him from inside, trying to rock her hips to pleasure him more, but tears filled her eyes.

"Soon." Fraga whispered in her ear. "Soon." Moroha was unclear of Fraga's words but Sarasha didn't complain, it was all to evident that Moroha didn't know their relationship.

"Y-yes." She whimpered, reaching down between their bodies to pinch her long, hard clit with her fingertips. "Cum inside me, b-brother." Arousal shot through Fraga at her words and he fucked her harder, Moroha to lost in what he was feeling that the taboo nature of their words no longer bothered him.

"Say it again!"

"Cum inside me, brother!" Sarasha cried, and, squeezing her eyes shut, she fought down her pain and gyrated her hips, making her cunt spin and squeeze around his cock. "Cum inside your baby sister, brother. Fill me with cum, brother! Fill your little baby sister! P-please! Fraga! C-Cum inside your s-sister's cunt! Fill me!"

"Yes!" Fraga hissed, slamming his cock into her. "Yes! Yes!" He shuddered then, orgasm gripping him, and, clutching his sister's thighs, unloading deep into her, his cock so deep his cum shot right into her cervix like a water pump on full pressure. Sarasha cried out, tears streaming down her face, but kept gyrating her hips and squeezing her cunt, milking her brother's cock with her pussy. "Y-yes!" Moroha was stunned and could feel that Fraga wanted to flood her and collapse. He wanted to roll over and go to sleep, but that was not what he had promised. So, after panting in his sister's ear for several long minutes, he withdrew his now-flaccid cock from her tight opening. She shuddered and shivered, almost whimpering.

"Shhh, my love." He kissed her softly, but let one hand reach down to prevent her from closing her legs, Sarasha didn't have the strength to keep her legs the way they were forcing them to collapse back down onto the mattress. Her pussy was left gaping open and he could feel her juices and his cum beginning to ooze out. He spread her hole even wider with his fingers, there was no one in the world who should see Sarasha like this but Fraga and now Moroha.

"Now." Fraga whispered, sending a probing finger into his sister's swollen cunt causing her to mewl in response as her back arched. "You will receive the pleasure I promised."

"F-Fraga" Sarasha whimpered, her legs trying to close around his hand. She had been fucked well and hard already and probably thought she was quite done. Fraga knew better. He curved his wrist, letting his finger probe his baby sister's sweet, still quivering hole. He could feel her insides perfectly now, able to stroke the soft, hot flesh directly. It took only a few moments for Fraga, and in turn Moroha to feel where the inside of his baby sister's pussy changed from a soft, quivering moistness to a soft springy moistness. It was about an inch inside her little hole, and he pressed two of his fingers into it, rubbing and stroking her there.

"F-Fraga," Sarasha gasped again. In response, Fraga bent and began to suck on her long, hard clit, causing his sister to throw her head back and moan. He used his other hand to press down over her abdomen, directly above where the fingers inside her were pressing up. Inside, her little springy spot tensed. "A-ah! Fr-Fraga!" She gasped, and thrashed slightly on the couch. "Wh-what're you . . . oh! Doing!" Fraga stopped sucking on his sister's clit for a few seconds.

"Let go, Sarasha. Let go of everything to enjoy this pleasure. Don't be afraid."

"Nghnn!" Sarasha gurgled as Fraga went back to sucking her clit and fingering her sweet g-spot, pressing down on it from both above and inside. Her hips bucked several times, her hands lifted up as she pinched at her hard nipples through her gown and she shivered violently. "I'm . . . I'm gonna . . . b-brother, y-yes, I'm gonna . . . Ahhhhhhh!" Delight coursing through Fraga, he pulled out just as orgasm slammed into his baby sister. Her legs spread, her ass lifted off the mattress, and she screamed and moaned as her cunt opened and a torrent of cum shot out of her. She didn't spray the bed, the g-spot orgasm was so hard her cum squirted clear across the room.

"Ahhhhughhhh!" Sarasha screamed, shuddering and shaking furiously. Another stream of liquid gushed out of her as another orgasm tore through her. Though not as violent, it too reached past the mattress and splattered all over the floor. Her body convulsed violently as aftershock orgasms tore through her. Her nipples hardened incredibly beneath her nightgown, her clit swelled nearly double, and she continued to shudder and shake. Her legs closed as she came and came, the force of the orgasm so intense she could hardly breath unless the sensation cause her to orgasm again.

She was beautiful there on the mattress, twitching and shuddering in uncontrolled ecstasy, Moroha had never seen anything like it. Fraga did not touch her for five whole minutes, and the orgasms did not stop during that time. Each breath she took sent another violent quiver quaking through her. She shivered and twitched, trying to calm the intense euphoria coursing through her, but the pleasure absolutely won out, making her struggle to breath, to move, to do anything. She was a slave to her cunt and to her brother that had tripped the trigger inside her. For five minutes Sarasha could do nothing but gasp, twitch and shudder as her body tried to deal with and comprehend the intensity of the orgasm she was riding.

The sight made Fraga ache and in turn Moroha, and he knew this was why he had cum inside her first. Her pleasure was so intense she seemed in pain, unable to control her body anymore as every movement she made just sent more orgasms ripping through her. Yet, such was her beauty in the moment, Fraga knew if he had not just cum he would force her down like this and fuck her massively over-stimulated cunt until she truly did go insane from the pleasure. Fraga had no desire to drive his baby sister to sexual insanity, so he was grateful he could not fuck her in that moment, and yet the desire was strong enough that he tucked the thought away for another day. As the tremors and quakes finally began to diminish, Fraga leaned over his sister, kissing her mouth that could still do nothing but gasp for air.

"Do you love me, Sarasha?" Fraga questioned, gently caressing her face. Her breath picked up and she made a few gasping noises as yet another orgasm shot through her, sending her whole body shuddering.

"B-Brother." She whimpered, tears in her eyes as he smiled down at her, her mouth twitched to a smile of her own. "Al-Always."

* * *

Moroha awoke a gasping mess inside his room, hands clutching at his mattress as his own climax arose as he awoke, his hips thrusting off the bed as his climax came to an end. The dream he had, had been too much and he hadn't been able to control himself. Eyes tightly clenched shut as the vision of his past self and Sarasha faded into memory. Now here he lay, panting heavily as he stared up at the ceiling of his room in the household of , the uncomfortable stickiness inside his pyjamas evidence of what he had just witnessed. Never before had he endured such a vision of his past lives.

To feel such physical and mental pleasure through a dream was new to him, and what was even more knew to him was the feelings it had given him. Somehow, Satsuki's advances weren't so tedious now, they had more meaning than he had known. Satsuki had told him that she had been alone a lot and delved deep into her past life as Sarasha. If she had felt Sarasha's feelings through times like that, it was only probable of her feelings now.

 _"I feel like a jerk."_ Moroha sighed, recalling the times he had just brushed her off or feigned ignorance to her obvious feelings. Sitting up he let out a soft sigh, he knew he couldn't go about doing that anymore and it would clearly show. His feelings for Satsuki, or more so Sarasha were evident now. Despite the change in lives, they were still his feelings. But then there was the problem with his past life with the Netherworld Sorceress who he honestly believed to be Shizuno despite her never confirming such. Looking down at his lap he gave a strained smile.

"I need a shower."


	2. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
